1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, various proposals have been made in the field of steam cooking apparatuses that perform cooking through application of heat by use of steam. Examples of such steam cooking apparatuses are seen in Patent Documents 1 to 3 listed below. Patent Document 1 discloses a steam cooking apparatus wherein steam is jetted into food trays. Patent Document 2 discloses a cooking apparatus wherein overheated steam is blown into an oven chamber, or steam inside the oven chamber is turned into overheated steam by being radiation-heated. Patent Document 3 discloses a cooking apparatus wherein overheated steam is supplied to inside an entire heating chamber, or to around food, or to both.    Patent Document 1: JP-U1-H3-67902 (pp. 4-6 of the whole-text specification, and FIGS. 1-3)    Patent Document 2: JP-A-H8-49854 (pp. 2-3, and FIGS. 1 and 2-8)    Patent Document 3: JP-A-H11-141881 (pp. 3-5, and FIGS. 1-3)